Zoids: The Lost Ages
by Writer EX
Summary: After seeing his father get taken into the wrath of war, Bit and Leena find secrets that should have been kept from them forever. Ch 4 Added 12-1-04.
1. Fallen

Zoids: The Lost Ages

After having some heavy tests in High as well as other things to take care of, I'm finally back into F. Fiction. With a vengeance. Nah, just back. Anyways, I'm starting this one and I'm going to finish it unlike the others which sadly I only have time to begin but then something has to come up. (If you check them out and like them and want to continue them yourself, just get an e-mail my way and we'll see what we can arrange from there) By the way, I would like to say that I inspired myself for this project from the story, "Seeing The World In Gray" By RaiKinoshin. really recommend it to everyone.

A/N: Sorry, this time I excluded all Zoids from this Fiction. They will however be mentioned later on. Carry on.

Chapter 1

Fallen

The red sky had been up since dawn. The sun had sheepishly been blocked since the harvesting season began. The red of the cold gas was the only thing to see these days. As the Jo-Cats went by the sky collecting the valuable mineral, people below went about with their business. Two of them who were very familiar with each, Bit Cloud and Leena Toros.

"I hate this season, its got to be the worst ever," Bit laughed at her comment which was accompanied by an angry yet funny gesture. Both 17, their lives were among the peaceful republicans of Zane, AKA "The Young Planet"

Zane had almost everything they could need. Laws were sometimes unfair and very strict however, but this still kept a simple life. A farmer's life mostly. Bit, however, was an inspired warrior. He often competed in the town tribune races where he had been victorious more than once.

"Leena, sometimes you just go the extra mile, don't you?" Leena tried to keep serious but in the end just came out laughing with him. As they neared the water bank, they sat down in their favorite boulder. "You know, at times I dream we were once in another planet. In another universe." her eyes gazed into the red sky showing that she indeed believed in her words.

"Me too," he added, "I can even feel the wind closing around me. In a better place than this. A place anyone would want to call home. Not like this crappy gas-full place." Leena's turn to laugh.

As both headed home, they said their goodbyes as usual, "Hey, remember, the Annual Season Festivities are tomorrow. I want you dressed nice, ok?" Bit rolled his eyes jokingly and mockingly answered, "Yes, mother," Leena laughed, "Whatever, see ya, Bit." both waved and went their ways.

"Honestly, Bit, I'm tired of telling you, that girl is pure trouble. Always inviting you to this crazy Festivities the town holds. You should use that time to work on your schoolings. You've been pretty low on your Gatho," Bit kept on stirring his meal which consisted of chunks of bread on some other spices. "Honey, are you even listening to me?" Bit nodded and his mother kept on fussing with him through the rest of the meal.

"Bit!" his eyes opened in the pitch black. Someone had awoken him. "Bit, wake up!" though they were merely whispers, they were Leena's whispers. "Leena? Its two am, what are you doing here?" Leena looked around, "Were in danger, they just posted notices up on the posts." Leena handed him one of such which read:

To The Town Of Dyad,

Hear my word, and be warn, the Dark Sir approaches at top speed. We are all in great danger. Warn thou relative and befriend thou neighbor. We're are destined to war and to war we shall march by our honor and dignity.

Slate B.,

Commissioner

Bit dropped the letter and pulled Leena inside, "We've got to tell dad and mo--" Bit watched as his father packed clothes and rags into a bag. "B-Bit, what are you doing up?" asked his mother nervously, "Leena brought bad news from town." Leena waved a hello towards her, "Well, this time she is right, Bit, your father is a recruited man now. He will serve the Dyad Militia in honor of us." Bit could notice his fathers eyes which held fear and anger, "Are thou afraid, father?" his guider shook his head, "I'm not afraid of what we'll face, my son, I'm fearful of what will happen to you and your mother and even Leena there. That's what bothers my mind on such time. Sylvia, I must leave, I wish you farewell and good life if such may not be with me no more."

As he opened the door, a gust came into the house full of sand. Brave outside, fearful inside. Bit shook his head and ran after him crying out his name, "Bit!" Sylvia threw her arms across the girls path, "He'll return," indeed he did after seeing that his father was now aboard one of the Militia's Transporters.

Bit couldn't sleep at all the whole night and unfortunately, Leena felt bad for bringing him up in the middle of the night only to see his father be taken into war. It he was 18, he would have been besides his father as well.

"Bit?" Sylvia placed her wrinkled hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, your father will make it back, I'm sure of it." Bit smiled but kept his focused on the wall, onto emptiness.

"Mrs. Cloud, may I stay here tonight?" after a last glare at her disillusioned son, she was sure that Leena could be his best help right now.

"Bit," she began once his mother left, "Bit, I'm afraid. I'm afraid of your father of my family. Of everything, Bit. No matter thy cause, I need you more right now." Leena broke into soft cries, "That's why I'm here, Leena, we'll make it through this, you'll see. We'll make it like everyone else." How he wished he knew it was true, unfortunately for him, The Dark Army was but meters from the town's entrance.


	2. New Reign

Chapter II

New Reign

As the tanks served by the Elite Dark Army guided from the Dark Commanders arrived, everyone was but silent. Panic everywhere. "Our men have just left towards your war, why are thou here, evil doer?!" Not even the noble man's words satisfied the thirst of the Army's fury.

"That is not of your ungrateful concern, and stupidity you have just committed," a gun raised, a shot fired, a body fell. "Let it be known, all shall kneel before your lord, Sir Dark." At the sound of screams, he knew it was his turn to come out.

"You are all now under my reign of terror of this world. You will all be trained and become my Legionaries of Dark. Now, hail your new lord!" Without hesitating and in mind the thoughts of their loved ones, all who stood before him, heeled down and showed respect and submission towards their new leader.

"You cannot defeat our Militia, and not be mention our highness, King Leonardo!" a silenced filled and was instantly filled by the deep laugh or Sir Dark, "Leo? Leo is as good as a dead man. Want more proof , worthless miserable? Here!" in the center of the town's floor, in the dirt which was stepped by mere underdogs, laid the beheaded with its missing limb besides it. "Feast on your king, ungrateful dogs!" Sir Dark rose towards his carriage once more and continued his path along the town watching how the people sobbed.

"Now, take me to my searched," he ordered his men.

Yet as this went on, Bit, Leena and Sylvia were already packed and suited for their new journey. "Come on, mom, he's nearing our sides!" Sylvia had been searching for some papers and now, she had them and was ready to leave.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" as she ran out their home, the place of his birth and the place of his childhood, she couldn't help but feel the coldness of the Death's grim hand on her back. With a swift and painful fall, she observed the man who's shot she had received.

"Let those papers be not held by your descendants, they are Sir Dark's part of belongings now!" Sylvia cried, for her son more than her life, "Go…" she began, "Go!" from the tips of her bloody hand, she threw a small stone into the horse's rear angering the animal at the moment.

"Mother!" his cry was heard too late, for his mother, his bringer to this planet, was now but a corpse brutally being mangled by the gun fire of the Dark Army.

"No," Bit's heart was practically destroyed and Leena had to gather all her physical and emotional strength to hold him back from jumping. "Bit, stop! Its too late, Bit, I'm sorry!" she pulled and tugged with all her strength until she managed to drop him on the carriage's floor.

"Leena…she's gone…"

Bit closed his eyes and hope this was all a dream, something not real. Between his wishes, he slept.

"Bit, wake up," the morning sun was still missed over the redness of the sky, "Bit, we're in a villa of some sort. I think it was abandoned but someone left their portions of food. We're good for a few days or so." Leena's ways of fighting back no matter what had always amazed Bit, and now, this was more than expected.

"How you get in here and where exactly is this villa hosting us?" Leena smiled but kept it short not trying to push the night before events to this day, "Don't worry, just eat calm down. You look pretty beaten out. I bet your hungry, here come and eat something, Bit," Bit arose from the hay on the floor which he had laid sleep on, "Leena, I know you helped me out yesterday and I want to thank you," Leena kept silent, "I also want you to know that I will hunt that evil man's head down. Even if I must alone." Leena's eyes opened in shocked.

"Are thy best friend in threat of forgetting me?" Bit looked at her then smiled, "Not less thy friend not wanting to be forgotten. For I wish her to accompany me on such quest. Does she accept?" Leena nodded and handed Bit his bowl still starring into his dark blue eyes. "She accepts thy quest and knows the consequences."

In matters of hours, both sat near the stone which held a the fire, "I'm afraid my words were but mere guesses, the food will be shortened to at least two more days. I'm sorry," Leena turned her head down and Bit looked at her with pity, "Leena, my dear Leena, come near and breathe next to me so I can feel your trust and confidence in everything." as asked an ordered, she accepted without restatement into his words.

"Bit, held me close in your arms and closer in your heart," a phrase of many words shortened down, only to be simplified in the union of the souls and bodies of new lovers. The night was but a virgin in their acts of love.

A/N Like I said, I will finish it. I want to apologize for making them awkwardly short, however, I barely have anytime to do them (Its 2 am right now and I'm still here) No matter, I'm determined to finish it little by little. Keep reading and posting your comments (Which are completely voluntary, not asking) Later Days.


	3. Plans

Chapter III

Plans

In the dark transporter, traveled the highness of evil. His quarters heavily guarded by all available combaters of that sector. The enormous amount of space inside was luxurious everywhere. There was nothing this man did not have.

"Have you located him?!" has asked or ordered, no one could still tell the difference yet know what to respond, if right or wrong, to live or die, "No, your highness, but we are all on top--" the shadowy figure arose like the kingdom he was conquering, "I don't give a damn about your top surveillances yet your skills. Worthless are they all and worthless are you!" extending his arm, from his palm came a blast of energy which was aimed directly at the soldier. It only finished after the man was on the floor. "Idiot."

Sir Dark was not a man of many ideas, solemn and disgraced as a child, he learned the hard way to live life. But his life was not in vain, he had learn to master secrets. One mainly which had just destroyed a man's life.

"If they discover their true identity…" the man shook his head not wanting to think of the idea, "That's why I'm here using this ridiculous name. Who would believe the name Sir Dark? I told those imbeciles to let me choose, but they declined like dogs!"

A knock on the door brought his attention, "Yes? What is it?" a silence came then words, "We've got them located, sir." Dark nodded smiling thinking he was going to finally be able to finish his mission on this planet. "Let's go."

The carriage was already marked and waiting. Dark sat in front accompanied by his nearest friends and assistants, Brad and Naomi.

"Are you sure its them?" asked Brad, "Positive, their trace are equally compared. We have found them. But I still hate this way to find them, killing and--" Brad placed a finger on her lips to silence them, "Remember the truth of our mission, Naomi." for a second, the red head focused on his rust colored eyes then smiled, "Of Course." Dark just smiled, "You two are completely crazy."

Nearing Jet-Von, the city of battles, Sir Dark was announced of their arrival at location, "Let's end this once and for all." Both friends nodded and followed his steps.

"Leena…Leena, wake up. I think someone discovered us," Whispered Bit, "We got to get the hell out of here, Leena. We may be in danger." the girl nodded and followed. Not to much after their wake did the door fall over and a band of soldiers marched in uninvited, "Damn it!" after the last troop, Sir Dark and friends appeared, "Hello, Bit, its nice to see you again."

Bit gritted his teeth together and spat words, "You bastard! You are the one who killed my mother!" Sir Dark hated this mission, if Bit knew the truth, he was certain it would be different, "I suggest both of you come with me, my young friends. That is, unless you want a familiar fate." Though Brad and Naomi knew who Sir Dark really was, the part of evil really made it seem real.

"I hate you! Screw you and your damn army of evil!" Bit took charge towards the man, seeing this, all the soldiers stood protectively. But that wasn't enough, the 40 men protection was quickly cleared in mere seconds by the hands of Bit. "Damn it!" it was Dark's turn to curse, "His knowledge is far to great!" Bit picked the last man and grinned tightly, "Lights out." With a bump, the body fell cold on the floor.

"Now you, you killed my mother and perhaps even thy father. Forsake your own nature even and die by me shall you suffer to accept." Dark's heart trembled as did Brad's and Naomi's, except, trained more, they knew what to do and spent no time in accomplishing it. To step back was their only option.

As the two friends pulled Dark, Bit grinned even more. "But…how?" was the only thing the shaking face of Dark could say. "He knows, how else?" Brad kept silent and Naomi kept her focus on him. "This is going to be much very difficult for us."

Bit saw as they ran away and couldn't help but laugh. But as he turned to Leena, his expression change and assumed one similar to the one she projected, "Leena?" she shook her head and tears came out, "Bit…What the hell are you?!"

A/N: Still pretty short, eh? Yeah, well, I was watching Wolf's Rain and I don't know, it seemed to hit me on this so I interpreted my understanding of the episode and translated into a part of the story. Anyways, may be out of town for some days, not sure yet. Whatever the case, I'm trying to continue and giving it my best at it while still here. Job and School don't really give me much options to go crazy for either. I'll try to finish the following chapter before too soon. Thanks for your comments. Later Days…


	4. Discoveries

Chapter IV

Discoveries

Before the sky even showed its night phase, Leena was already asleep. She had a somewhat shock and past out right after seeing Bit's face of laughter. Dreaming, she could not feel his hand upon hers. But vice versa it was different.

"Leena…what is going on between us. A night we are to be lovers, a day shadow strangers of underworlds. We know our secrets , and our secrets are unknown. Yet you defy me by saying words are kept inside me. Why?" Bit closed his eyes trying the best possible to guess his lover and friend's feelings. And in between those thoughts and guesses, he eventually found comfort among her side. Warmth and love was all he required to sleep besides her.

Leena softly stood up and walked into the small kitchen-room place where she prepared herself an early meal while still watching Bit sleep. "I heard you last night," she whispered to herself, "I wish to know what you are and what you have become over the time we shared together and apart. I had always had a thing for you Bit, but after yesterday…I'm afraid now." feeling the falling of her tears beneath her eyes, she too noticed and washed her face awakening the sleeping who she had just confessed to.

The morning was silent till mid-afternoon, "I'm planning to leave tonight," he began, "I'm heading towards Jet-Von then…who knows next." Leena kept her eyes focused on the table, she wanted to yell and scream her mind to him. How she desired to cure the fear inside, the curiosity of the moment and the sake of the future he destined, "Bit, yesterday you scared and brought fear," she paused for a moment as if making adjustments to a following speech, "I think there is something going on with you, mind and body, spirit and heart, Bit, I don't know and shall not guess, but I wish for you to find the answer before I do. Not as threat to fear, but fear to threat, Bit." she stood and placed her dish in the middle stand. Then she walked out the door into the light.

Bit shook his head, "If I knew what was going on, if I knew what was my future and the destiny I'm making, I would say. I would say it to you. I would do it to calm your fears and dreams. Because I love you, Leena. I did since a small child, and I do as a lover and friend. Now you defy my thoughts and actions. What to do?"

Bit placed his head on his crossed arms. The world to him seemed like nothing. Only the image of Leena in his mind was all to see.

"Clear that again?" Dark listened even more carefully this time, "Your mission is advanced as it should not. I therefore place Brad as leader. No further inquires for the moment. Leave in peace." Dark punched the table hard with his fist after ending the transmission. "General, get me Brad and Naomi on the double!"

Brad was eating a small platter of soup which to his taste, was not of good cooking. "Tell me, how much has Bit gained in knowledgeable entries? His series is advanced as it should not be." Naomi just shook her head in agreement, "Bit is now dangerous as feared to become, our only chance is to crash the core." Brad's eyes widened with terror. "You got to be joking! We're still inside this--" Brad turned his attention followed by Naomi's towards the intruder on the door, "Sir Dark requests your full attention at once." Both agents looked at each other and couldn't help the feeling that something was going on as it should not.

"Brad, I've known you since we were small innocent children," Brad chuckled." take the innocent part out and I'll believe you." Both laughed followed in by Naomi, "There are new orders, comrades, our leader has declared new leadership among us." Brad hid the glare he wanted to show. He knew who's turn it was because it had been scheduled. Though Dark didn't know that.

"Brad, you are my friend and my alliance as Naomi, and you are the new one in charge, you are the one to bring the Four Nations together and bring upon new leadership to this distasteful world. I am not in disgrace of myself, but proud of a friend. Of a friend who perhaps is better than myself. A friend who may have most best skills than me but shall never know it." Sir Dark shook his head as he raced and aimed a gun at Brad. "I'm sorry." the fire shot and the body fell. Naomi could only wonder at the moment of the situation.

"Bit, are thou ready to tell me your true plans." Bit shook his head, "What are my plans?! What are they? You treat me like a traitor and run me like a dog. I know you're afraid of thy reasoning of cause, but so am I, and whether I discover what my life is and what my destiny holds, I just want you to know that all my life the only thing to be mentioned for certain in my destiny is you, Leena, just you."

A/N: So what do you guys think, ah? I made my best effort to finish it on time and I also stuck to the short chapter idea. Anyways, I'm gone for a few days, but as soon as I get back, I'll begin on the following one which to now I think will have many answers to hold on its own. Keep reading and remember that your comments are voluntary but appreciated. Later Days…


End file.
